Braccae Tuae Aperiuntur
by theheathen42
Summary: Seventh in the Latin series. Something's strange about Danny as he goes around the office. Second chapter added. PWP humour smut
1. Chapter 1

**Braccae Tuae Aperiuntur**

_I'm pretty sure you'll be able to translate this one, yourselves, once you've finished reading._

"Dude, you're lettin' the horses out," Flack stage-whispered to Danny.

"Huh?" Danny regarded the detective quizzically.

"Your Buick ain't in the garage," he hissed, more urgently.

"What the hell are you talkin' about Flack?" Danny asked, waving dismissively at his friend and continuing down the hallway. "I don't have time for codes." He went back to studying the DNA report on his victim.

"Paging Dr. Johnson… Paging Dr. Johnson…" Hawkes grinned as Danny walked by.

Danny looked up and shook his head at the huge smile on the doctor's face. "Eesh. What's with people today?"

"Uh, Danny?" Stella coughed delicately.

"Yeah, Stel?" he said distractedly. He really needed those lab results from Adam.

"Your uh… cucumber has left the salad,' she gestured vaguely. Danny, not looking up, made a snort of derision t the idea of him eating a salad, then turned back down the hallway to go and see the lab tech.

"Adam, have you got those results for me, yet?" He bounced on the balls of his feet, impatiently.

"Sure, here… uh. Dude? You've got Windows on your laptop," Adam cringed and turned to look at something, anything else.

"Of course. The only Mac in this building is our boss. Why wouldn't I have Windows?" Danny took the folder and walked towards the elevator. He ran into Marty who was just exiting.

"Yo, Danny! Someone tore down The Wall and your Pink Floyd is hanging out!"

"Have you been smokin' up on your lunchbreak or something, Marty?"

"I'm just saying… You've got a security breach in Los Pantalones," he laughed.

Danny shook his head, running directly into Mac.

"Danny," he nodded.

"Hey, Mac. No leads yet, but I'm just about to start in on the trace report. I'll have something for you soon."

"Very good. Keep me posted," he turned as if to walk away. "Oh, and Danny?"

"Yeah?" he looked up from his folder again.

"I can see the gun of Navarone."

"… Wha… not you, too, Mac. What's with everyone today?" he shook his head and wandered back to his office.

Once securely within the four walls with the door closed, he let out a huge breath.

"Hey, Messer?" Lindsay grinned as she stared at him standing there. She got up from her seat and moved slowly toward him with a swing in her hips.

"Yeah, Montana?" he grinned back, knowing this was totally going to be worth it.

"Your fly is open," she licked her lips and nuzzled his neck.

"You don't say?" he asked with absolutely no surprise in his voice. "I wonder how that happened?"

"Gee, I can't think of a single reason, can you?" she reached into his zipper and pulled out his hardening cock, stroking him in her hand.

"Well, maybe some hot little number dared me walk around like this and pretend to be clueless in exchange for some really hot sex," he cradled the back of her head and tilted it back so that he could capture her lips with his own. They both closed their eyes and moaned at the contact, his tongue slipping inside her mouth and slowly exploring.

"Mmmm. She sounds like a real tease to me," Lindsay whispered against his lips before opening her mouth and deepening their kiss, tightening her arm around his neck to bring him even closer to her, while her free hand worked his cock faster and harder.

Danny moaned and kissed her for a minute before finally managing to break himself free to ask, "What makes her a tease?"

She slid down his body and kissed the head of his dick, licking slowly around and around the head, making him shudder. She swallowed it for a moment, still pumping the shaft with her hand, before releasing it with a pop. "The fact that her pager went off and she has to go process a dump job on the Lower East Side?" She gave the head one final kiss and a few more tugs before standing up and kissing Danny's lips again. "Sorry, hon, but I'm gonna have to give you a rain cheque."

"Buh… habba… fenna…wha…?" Danny attempted to articulate.

"I owe you one," she said as she tucked him back into his pants and fixed his fly. "I'm really sorry," she kissed his cheek. "Gotta go, bye!"

"Buh… habba… fenna…"

She _really_ had to stop doing that to him.

**Author's Note:** this one is just a funny little smuttish piece designed to fill in the gap left by my not being able to write more of ETR until I can watch episode 14. I know what I want to do, but I can't do it until I'm sure of my timing/lines/situations/whatever. Therefore, this smut is funnier than usual and actually has gasp other characters in it! Lemme know if you want me to write a second chapter for it.


	2. Id Tibi Praebet Speciem Lepidissimam!

**Id Tibi Praebet Speciem Lepidissimam!**

_(It Looks Great on You!)_

Lindsay looked down at herself, not entirely sure what to think.

"You need any help in there, Montana?" Danny called eagerly from her bedroom.

"Uhh… No. I uh, think I'm good." She tilted her head as she regarded the bathroom mirror.

"Well, c'mon out then!" He was lying back on the bed wearing nothing but his glasses and a huge grin as he waited for her to make her grand entrance.

Lindsay bit her lip and tried to move the fabric around a bit to see if she could get it to cover… anything. "Are you _sure_ this is how you want to use your favour?" she asked, anxiously. She really wasn't sure that she could actually wear this in front of him.

"You bet that sweet little country girl ass of yours it is!" he whooped and laughed. He'd walked around the whole damned lab with his wang practically hanging out of his zipper. The least she could do was wear the sluttiest, most ridiculous piece of lingerie that he'd been able to find.

She took a deep breath and resigned herself to her fate. "Alright, then. Here I come."

The bathroom door opened, revealing a view of the bathtub and shower curtain. Peeking from behind the door were a few garish feathers. The only parts of Lindsay visible were those between her nose and the top of her head. "I really wish that I could make you pay for this," she grumbled.

"Ah, ah, ah," Danny waggled his finger. "I paid my dues when you left me hangin' this mornin'." He grinned devilishly. "You _owe_ me, Montana, and it's time to pay up." Replacing his hands behind his head, he gave her an expectant look.

Lindsay blew an errant feather out of her face and decided to just brazen it out. She flung the door wide and stepped into the middle of the frame, throwing a hip out and posing like a true Playboy bunny. Of course, most bunnies don't have pink and orange feathers growing straight up out of their heads, and even Playboy got over crotchless panties and peekaboo bras back in the 70's. She tried to keep a straight face as she wiggled her butt to make the huge fan of feathers behind her move.

Danny goggled and then burst out laughing. "Oh, oh man!" he tried to catch his breath, but he was laughing too hard. "Oh god!" He pounded the bedspread and tears ran down his cheeks. "Oh shit, Linds, that's just fuckin' hilarious!"

She rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the bed, feathers moving with the breeze made by her movements. "So much for that promise not to laugh, Messer," she rolled her eyes.

He gasped in a breath. "I'm sorry! Really!" Taking a moment to regain control, he managed to calm his facial muscles into an expression of total seriousness. Then, she blew a feather out of her face, and he was off again.

Lindsay sighed and removed the showgirl style headdress she was wearing, balancing it on the bedpost. She gave Danny's helplessly laughing from one more sigh and shake of her head and then she removed the pink and orange peacock-style tail, as well, draping it over the end of the bed. Obviously, there was only one way that she was going to get him to shut up.

Pushing him flat on his back, she straddled his thighs and watched as his laughter started to fade away. It grew quieter, then slower, and finally there were only a few hiccough-like chuckles coming out of his mouth as her pussy worked its way slowly back and forth along his shaft.

"Okay, so I guess the feathers weren't such a great idea," Danny admitted, sucking in a breath. "But I'm definitely likin' the panties. The panties we keep, okay? Please?"

Lindsay leaned down and parted the front of a bra cup to reveal a rosy, hard nipple. "Convince me," she smiled.

He grinned back before leaning up to latch onto the proffered bud, tonguing and sucking it in that way that just drove her wild. Lindsay's back arched and she felt herself get nice and wet at the attention he was giving her breasts. He sucked on one nipple and teased and pulled and gently twisted the other with his hand. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip as whimpers and sighs escaped her.

Danny let his hands trail down over her ribs and then move around to her back. They slid down her waist and grabbed her ass, pulling her hard against his rampant erection, making them both moan. "I dunno about you, but I had about all the foreplay I could handle in our office this mornin'," he growled into her breast.

"Mmmm… I'm good. Put it in me," she gasped, shuddering at the feel of his strong hands gripping her ass nice and tight. He had such completely fantastic hands. And arms. And legs. And… her head rolled back as one of her favourite parts slipped back through her pussy lips and then up into her tight, hot hole. "Fuuuuck yessss," she whispered, loving every single inch.

Danny moved one hand up to tangle in her silky hair. "God_damn_ you feel good, Montana," he groaned, pulling her down for a kiss. Their tongues immediately entangled as their mouths moved hard and fast together, stealing their breaths and leaving them gasping for more. Their hips kept time with the rhythm of their kiss, but it still wasn't enough.

Holding onto her tight, Danny rolled them over so that he was on top. He broke their kiss to look down at her panting form. Her eyes were half-closed with her passion and her lips were swollen because of his. Her mouth opened in an O of pleasure as he pushed her legs high and draped them over his shoulders. He wanted to get as deep into her as he could. He wanted to watch her as she came.

Lindsay dug her nails into Danny's bag and pulled him down for another passion-filled kiss as she squeezed her pussy tight around his length. His cock felt so amazing as it pounded into her again and again, rubbing hard against her clit as it entered and exited her wet and grasping hole. She knew she wouldn't last long.

He groaned as he listened to her whimpers and groans, muffled by their kiss. Just the noises she made were enough to make him come, half the time. Add in the way she squeezed around him, responded to him, begged him for it…

Her moans and gasps increased in pitch and frequency. His thrusts came harder and closer together. Soon, their voices mingled in half-completed phrases of passion and pleasure, growing louder and hoarser as they neared the edge before finally culminating in a crescendo of lust.

Danny rolled over, panting and pulling Lindsay back on top of him. "So," he gasped for breath, "can we keep 'em?"

Lindsay smiled down at him. "Sure… if I can get a picture of you in the hat."


End file.
